


Lights, Crucio, Action.

by Dreamkissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, Crying, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, Muggle Life, Post-War, Return to the muggle world, Sex Work, no magic, porn industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: After the dust settled and the world began putting itself back together, Hermione knew she had to get out.  When Professor McGonagall told her that her NEWTs counted for muggle A-Levels, she was packed that afternoon.  The first couple of months were the hardest, but she stuck with it and now she had a nice apartment and working on college classes online.  Therapy helped her move on, and lead her to a world and job she never expected to enjoy.  What starts as just another job turns into a reunion with a past she thought had been left behind.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. Chemistry Test

Hermione paused at the doors to the front office of FetFilms Productions. She did this every time, to reflect on how she got here and why she did this. With a smile on her face, she pulled open the door and entered. Her attention was on the receptionist’s desk, already familiar with how the process went. “Hello, I’m here for a chemistry test with Charlotte Madison.” She placed her drivers' license on the counter and signed in on the clipboard.

The receptionist looked at the ID and verified the age before she handed it back. “Miss Granger. Conference room B, down the hall on the left. You’re a little early, but so is your costar.”

Hermione knew the way, but still took her time to appreciate the Tudor-era castle turned movie studio. She paused at the door and knocked on it. She waited a moment before she entered. The sight familiar raven-haired witch already inside made her freeze. Her gut twisted at the reminder of the reason for her therapy bills, why she was here in the first place. Her hand twitched for her wand for the first time in nearly a year. “What are you doing here Bellatrix?” She hissed as she recalled her wand was in the fireproof safe in her apartment.

“I would think the same thing you are, Granger. A chemistry test with Charlotte Madison?” Bellatrix leaned forward in her chair and crossed her arms on the table. Her leather jacket sat on the back of her chair. The silvery metallic halter-top exposed multiple tattoos on her shoulders, arms, and back. Most were small and tasteful, but the one on her neck and forearm were intricate and elaborate. Gothic roses and vines in bold colors replaced her prison tattoo and Dark Mark.

Hermione moved slowly into the room. She took a glance around to reassure herself it was not an ambush. There were few places Bellatrix could be hiding her wand. “I mean here in the muggle world, at this studio, this job.” She took a seat across the table from Bellatrix and mirrored her posture.

“I could ask you the same thing. It’s a fun job, it pays the bills.” Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed briefly, as she paused. A low exhale later, she relaxed and continued. “The magical world didn’t need me anymore. I didn’t need it anymore.” She snorted dismissively. “I followed a madman obsessed with a boy and it only got me pain and suffering. I needed to figure out myself, who I was. Muggle Therapy is useful.” She lifted a hand and motioned to the room around them. “As for this stuff. I enjoy inflicting pain; kink has taught me limits and coping mechanisms.”

Hermione flushed a bright red as she looked down to the table. The realization of how similar Bellatrix was to her felt unsettling. “I needed the same thing. To get over the war, what you did to me.” She looked up, meeting Bellatrix’s eyes. She showed her forearm, clean and healed from the scar inflected. “I learned the power within submission, that I’m not weak.” She shrugged and attempted to lighten the mood with a smirk. “And it’s fun and pays the bills.”

Bellatrix chuckled softly and looked a little more relaxed. “If anyone could do it, it was you.” She paused briefly to rake over Hermione's body appraisingly, studying her. She finally held out her hand to Hermione. “We’re both professionals. Bella Starr.”

Hermione swallowed heavily and quickly accepted that both of them were willing to move past their history, to leave magic behind. They were not the brightest and darkest witch, they were colleagues and performers. “Professionals.” She took the offered hand and shook it. “Haley Troy. A pleasure to meet you.”

Charlotte Madison chose that moment to enter. She swept in as if she owned the room and placed herself at the head of the table. She looked to both Hermione and Bellatrix. She offered a hand to both. “I apologize for running late.” Short pixie cut blond hair and a business-casual suit gave her a slightly androgynous butch look.

Bellatrix only gave a polite handshake and nod. She remained quiet for now. Hermione smiled warmly, taking the hand. “It’s good to see you again Charlotte. And you’re on time actually.” She glanced towards Bellatrix. “We were a little early and just catching up.”

Charlotte slid a folder to both women and glanced between the two. “You two know each other?” Curiosity shone on her face, the look of a producer and director in her eyes.

Bellatrix took the folder and flipped through it quickly. “She went to school with my nephew.” She looked up at Hermione through her lashes with a daring smirk on her lips. “You two know each other?”

Hermione read her folder slowly, page by page. “She’s my favorite director here.” She looked up to Charlotte. She knew how Charlotte preferred to work and check performers out.

Charlotte nodded approvingly and looked down at her own folder. She made some notes on her paper as they talked. “Haley is a regular around here, and you’ve only been here twice before, Bella?”

“Third time is the charm.” Bellatrix shot Hermione a taunting smirk. She pulled a pen out of her purse and began her own note-making on her copy.

Hermione blushed lightly and shifted in her seat. “I’m not familiar with Bella’s prior work, and I think she’s just as unfamiliar with mine.”

Charlotte chuckled as she glanced between the two. “That’s part of what we are here for. I am familiar with both of your works, both here and elsewhere. I think you two would be spectacular together and put down some ideas for scenes.” She motioned to the papers in front of each of them.”

“I’m going to be upfront here and veto a couple of these right now. I’m not that comfortable with magic or fantasy themes.” Bellatrix crossed out a few of the listed ideas. “It’s not something I want to do.”

Hermione marked out the same ones and smiled. The idea that Bellatrix would avoid that somehow felt reassuring. “I’m fine with that, I’m curious about a couple of these sci-fi ideas though.” She paused and looked to another page. “What do you think about latex, Bella?”

“I love it. I think you’d look great in it, Haley.” Bellatrix winked to Hermione before she looked to Charlotte. “Is that okay with you?”

Hermione muttered softly, loud enough for both to hear. “So would you.”

Charlotte chuckled brightly and shook her head to Bellatrix. “Absolutely okay, you two are the ones who will be doing it. It’s a better performance when you both are into it. We like to have a genuine energy with our shoots. If you enjoy it or not will show in the final product.


	2. Negotiations

Charlotte had a pad of paper beside her, several sheets full of writing flipped over. She wrote quickly as she paid attention to the other two women in the room. “So I’m thinking spy versus villain will have some good options. Let's start with the rubber spy suit. As for roles, are you okay with being the bottom and Spy, Haley? Top and villain, Bella?”

Bellatrix chuckled softly before she stiffed and sobered up. “I’m good at that role.” She moved her arms under the table, one hand covered where her mark once was. “Plot-wise, capture and interrogation is the standard?” She looked to Hermione with a wary glance.

Hermione’s throat caught and she looked to Bellatrix. “It’s my usual.” She closed her eyes briefly and focused on both her occlumency meditation and therapy exercises. What started as homework from her therapist turned into something she was increasingly seeing as a career. She felt this was a key moment; she could walk away, finish school, get a nice job; or she could face her fear and trauma, overcome it, and embrace this lifestyle and career. She curled her lips in a smile, willing the acceptance and honesty to show on her face. “Capture and interrogation sounds good to me.” She looked to Charlotte. “Do you still have the manor home set? The one with the fancy-looking study and chair?”

Charlotte snickered brightly as she wrote out her ideas as they came to her. “Breaking into rich villainess’ house for the plans, the villainess finds you, captures you?”

Bellatrix looked to Hermione, almost as if she was attempting legilimency. “Are you certain, I won’t do it unless you want to? All things considered, I would understand.”

“Absolutely certain.” Hermione kept her warm expression. “The past is the past, professionals remember?” She glanced at her papers and then to Charlotte. “It’s not a spy film without a gunfight and a little knife play.” She shot a familiar grin to Bellatrix. “I’m explicitly requesting the use of knives and knife-play. I’m okay with scratches, as well as bruises and marks. I take online classes, so it doesn’t matter to me if I wake up with rope marks.”

Bellatrix’s cheeks turned red at Hermione’s words, but she quickly schooled her expression. “I can do that, I have experience with knife-play.” She placed a finger on her chin, tapping it in thought. “The villainess organized a bank robbery for a precious valuable item, and our plucky secret agent is investigating?”

Charlotte flipped to a blank page and quickly wrote as the two bounced ideas around. She remained quiet, as the discussion turned more towards negotiations.

It was Hermione’s turn to raise her eyebrow and smirk thoughtfully. “Some kind of fancy jewelry or ornate objet d’art?” The irony was not lost on her, and she only wanted to go further. She flipped out a piece of paper from the folder and took her pen. “Let’s see. I’m okay with kissing, going down on you. Anal is going to be a hard no. Either end.” She looked up for Bellatrix’s reactions.

Bellatrix pulled out her own copy of the checklist and began to mark things out. “Enemies to lovers? Good trope. I’m gonna nope on the spitting thing, just not interesting to me.” The first things she marked off were Hermione’s limits.

Hermione did the same, not even bothering to consider negotiating or questioning them. Bellatrix surprised her with her casual use of muggle sayings. She also noted how Bellatrix was equally respecting her limits. “Choking, Hair-pulling, Slapping; yes, yes, and yes. Nicknames are okay, but no on the name-calling or humiliation. I’m not sure there’s any good ones you can use.” She gave Bellatrix a pointed expression, her thoughts on the Statute of Secrecy, and the familiar insults towards her blood.

“Absolutely understandable,” Bellatrix smirked slightly and licked her lips. “You sound like you enjoy the chokie-choke?” She looked to the rest of the checklist. “I’m okay with the standard stoplights. I’m not particularly interested in using a gag; part of the genre is the witty banter. Plus screams are a nice touch.”

“Yeah, I do.” Hermione flushed red again and bit her lower lip. “I’m good at screaming. Stoplight is good for me too.” She sighed softly, relieved at the no-gag plan. She looked to Charlotte for the next part. “You already know this, but it does need to go on record each time. I’m a crier.” She turned back to Bellatrix. “When I get deep into subspace, especially with pain or rough stuff, I’ll tear up and start to cry. If it gets intense, I’ve gone into full-on sobbing before. I’m also the kind of player who enjoys begging and the word ‘no’. Safewords let me do that where society demands otherwise.”

Charlotte let out a mix of a laugh and a snort. “We’ll make sure to get that in the interviews, Haley.”

Bellatrix grinned. “So crying isn’t always a full check-in? Noted.” She tilted her head and looked at Hermione carefully. “It sounds like you can be a brat if you want to be.”

Hermione snorted and coughed. She reached for her water bottle and nodded to Bellatrix. “Absolutely, but I’m not sure it would fit in this shoot.”

“Perhaps a future shoot?” Bellatrix looked hopeful.

Hermione calmed down and looked back at Bellatrix. She thought about what she had seen so far with Bellatrix and what possibilities she could do with her. “If this one goes well, I would be open to more collaborative projects in the future.”


End file.
